


Like A Virgin

by tornyourdress



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: What happens when best friends hook up.
Relationships: Dana Fairbanks/Alice Pieszecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted for E (celeria), Christmas 2004. (Post-s1)

Okay. So. Y’know. Don’t ask me how this all started because really, I have no idea. I mean, she’s _Dana_ , right? My best friend? The one person in the universe who’s off limits, not because she’s not attractive or anything, but because I know her too well. It’d be like incest. Sick. Twisted. So many kinds of wrong. 

But sometimes when you kiss someone – especially when that someone is your best friend, and when that time is four in the morning – there are consequences. And well, maybe you end up in bed together.

So here we are, the two of us, seeing what happens when best friends hook up.

I’ve never been this nervous about sex. I mean, I don’t get nervous about sex, y’know? Doesn’t happen. Except maybe with Gabby and that was more about pressure, because she has absolutely no problems with being critical even during the act. But Dana’s not like that. I mean, I don’t think she is. See, that’s the thing – I don’t know. I don’t know what Dana’s like in bed. You’re not supposed to know what your friends are like in bed, it’s just one of those things that stays between them and whoever they’re sleeping with. 

And tonight we are crossing that line. Hell yeah. And I’m nervous. Part of it is because I’ve got to live up to the other girls – not that there were many of them, but Lara’s in there, and Lara sounds like she was really amazing at this sort of thing, and what if I can’t do that? What if she starts comparing me to Lara and I lose? 

So here I am feeling like a virgin, only I’ve never actually felt like a virgin before, because even when I was losing my virginity I was cool about the whole thing and even though it was a guy and a body so completely different from mine, it was fine, y’know? And sleeping with girls was never any big deal, nothing worthy of panic. And now all of a sudden it’s like none of that ever happened, like I’m some scared teenager who doesn’t know what she’s doing. Like sex is this mystical thing that you can only participate in if you have the secret password or something, instead of something completely natural.

I kiss her. That’s okay, that’s manageable, we’ve done that a hundred thousand times already and the strangeness, the newness, has worn off. It’s comforting, like coming home. It’s like we’re Bette and Tina sped up. 

Probably not such a great comparison, come to think of it, considering they’re still not speaking to each other.

It’s the clothes bit that’s the problem, the taking them off. I’m wriggling, and then she’s wriggling, and then her arm gets stuck in her sleeve, and I have to start pulling at her and helping, and it’s awkwardness to the nth degree, because there’s nothing worse than seeing embarrassment on the other person’s face when you’re about to have sex, and embarrassment is all over Dana, and it’s – god, I don’t know, what the fuck are we doing, thinking that this is a good idea? Thinking that this can work out?

“Maybe we shouldn’t –” she starts to say, and she’s about to start dressing again, and then I kiss her. It’s like I’m on auto-pilot, I don’t know what I’m doing until my mouth is on hers, and then it’s soft and perfect and everything’s all right again, and it stops seeming like such a crazy idea because I’m kissing her and she’s kissing me and her hands are all over me like she can be everywhere at once – on my back, my shoulders, my stomach, my breasts, and I’m getting wet and she knows it because her fingers are sliding in between my legs now and before I know it her mouth’s left mine and is following the same pattern her fingers took. 

I figured I’d be the one to go down on her first, y’know? Don’t ask me why… I guess maybe because she’s only ever been with a handful of women and I’m, like, _Shane_ compared to her, and I should be the one taking the lead. In a way it’s kind of a relief, takes away that like-a-virgin-anxiety thing, but damn it, Dana, you’re supposed to be sweet and naïve and not be moving those fingers inside of me with such expertise, and you’re not meant to be teasing your clit with my tongue like that. There’s nothing awkward about this, now, it’s as though she’s on the court, where every change in position is achingly graceful. 

Her. Dana. Dana-my-best-friend using her mouth for something other than bitching me out for not “picking a team”, and it maybe shouldn’t be this perfect and maybe I shouldn’t be flailing madly and knocking things off her bedside table and moaning “Oh, fuck, _yes_ ” but oh, fuck it, fuck the nervousness and the worries and the thoughts that maybe we’re doing something we’re not ready for, because this works, this really does, and I’m not letting her slip through my fingers just because neither of us really saw this coming, no pun intended of course, and – yeah. It’s right, at least it feels right, and in the end maybe that’s all that matters.


End file.
